WEDDING DAZE
by Just Maritza
Summary: July '09 DQMW Forum Challenge 6 of combining 2 pics, M&S dancing in their wedding and Colleen and Andrew possing for their wedding pics. It's each their wedding days and how one marriage leads to another's ultimate marital bliss and vise versa.


**********Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E. I just love to borrow and have fun writing about them. LOL!

**

* * *

**

**WEDDING DAZE**

**by**

**Maritza Franklin**

**July 14, 2009**

**_I hope you will forgive me for the slight out of character by one particular character. I just had to do it. Could have happened, maybe! LOL!_**

* * *

"Oh, Sully we're finally married, I'm so elated," she beamed ecstatically in a haze.

"Yeah, and you've made me the happiest man alive," he eagerly smiled back.

The engaging couple continued in their blissful nuptial dance, circling about displaying how much love and joy they exuded while their guests looked on admirably. They were on cloud nine. It was the finest wedding ever performed in Colorado Springs and folks came from miles away to witness two incredible and dynamic individuals finally wed joining forces after much hesitations, struggles and involvedness on both part, only making it stronger their growing affections from friendship to full blown romantic and truest of love. It was history in the making when a refine lady doctor of elegance and education finally wedded her beloved enigmatic mountain man of humble means.

"Sully, do you think we'll always be happy?"

"Course we will."

"What makes you say so?"

"I know so…and well…the spirits has spoken to Cloud Dancing."

"I think so too," she mused resting her head over his heart, sighing. "I just love his wisdom."

"Of course, there will always be trials and tribulations getting in the way, but I think we're capable enough to continue to handle any challenges life throws our way. We're two strong and highly committed people with a solid foundation of love and courage."

"Yes, we are," she proudly proclaimed being enchantingly twirled around while everyone clapped on. "What about Matthew and Ingrid?"

Sully hesitated; a sense of forlorn came over him recalling a vision by his Cheyenne brother regarding the young engaged couple. It wasn't clear but it left Sully uncomfortable, and this was their wedding day for him to be bringing it up. "Well, they're happy now, planning their own wedding, and getting the house ready. What do you think?"

"Yes, they are, just like us they will be," she answered dreamily.

To change topic, he asked knowing full well her answer, _'Sides, it was fun to get a rise out of her._ "What about Colleen, ya think that Jared boy will ever become our son-in-law someday?"

"Oh, good heaven no—I hope not," she exasperatingly blurted out. "I'll definitely be tempted to seek advice from Grace on that voodoo thing she once had Brian practice. Maybe there is a spell against such a dreadful union." Sully gave out a roaring laugher she has never heard before and she couldn't help but to follow as well, causing everyone to stop and question their amusement—of course, the couple was not admitting to their private joke.

"You know, Cloud Dancing had this other vision of a young doctor coming from out East staying on for a while after falling in mud."

"Sounds like a dream of the past about me?"

"No, definitely the future, cause you were with child," he accompanied it with a boyish grin.

Michaela blushed, but smile broadly at the thought of having Sully's child.

"Anyway, it's a he and Cloud Dancing seemed to think he was brought here to help you only he's lured in the way of love at your clinic, and it obviously couldn't be you.

"Colleen! You're kidding, a doctor for a son in law? How wonderful!" and then had to ask, "What about her going to med school?"

"Well, he wasn't 100% it was her, but he was pretty sure there will be an eventful birth in our family." The handsome couple continued enjoying their blessed wedding day and long awaited honeymoon, and Michaela wondered if it was her having the eventful birth, praying that it will all be well.

Sadly, Matthew never married his Ingrid due to her tragic loss just weeks after Michaela and Sully's returned from their honeymoon. A few years later, he finally appeared to be moving on with his life now that he had a sense of direction with following his calling for law. However, today was Colleen's wedding to a wonderful young doctor from out East. Just as Michaela, he came from a family of privileged, having a good heart with a calm and pleasant disposition. He too fell in mud upon arriving in town. Just before the wedding, Colleen sat reflectively by her dresser over her brother's loss on this joyous day praying that someday, he too will find happiness again.

Afterwards, the young couple finally married, followed with a brief intermission of well wishes from their friends and loved ones. They finally proceeded to take some photo shots before heading over to the wedding reception to be held over at the Spring Chateau, insisted by Preston, with a minimal of fee to use in promoting his hotel. Well, just the ballroom. Everything else was high priced so the town provided the rest themselves.

Colleen sat pensively in front of Andrew for the wedding shot; her thoughts went to her adoptive parents and of their incredible wedding, just a few years back wondering if she and Andrew have their kind of love that will withstand the test of times. Certain that her parents love would last forever, she prayed that she and Andrew's would.

Andrew noticed the brief inattentiveness in her and wondered if Colleen was having any doubts. He planned to help settle his bride's reservations, as soon as possible before the day was over, hoping it wasn't anything serious.

Later, as darkness decended, escaping from the wedding crowd, the love birds found a secluded area by the unoccupied hot springs, joyously and captivatingly watching it bubbled under the moonlit sky. Andrew nervously took her hand in his; grasping it as though, she might disappear.

"Colleen, are you happy?" Then he sat there quietly anxiously waiting for her answer of not regretting marrying him.

Colleen looked up confused, then sweetly replied, "Of course I am Andrew. I love you."

Hearing those words settled his heart immensely, and they drew in tentatively bumping noses, than laughed easing the tension, before kissing tenderly, but he was still certain something had troubled her earlier in the day.

"I love you too," then gently squeezed her. "Then why were you miles away at one point during the photo shoot, that you didn't even hear me call your name?"

"I was?"

"You were," he looked on lovingly.

"Oh…I'm sorry Andrew. I was just thinking how sad Matthew never got to marry Ingrid.

"I'm sorry, that was unfortunate, but he seems to have found joy in law. He'll soon find love again."

"Yes…I hope so. Then I thought about Ma's and Pa's wedding and wondered if we measured up. They certainly had a lot to overcome with, but… they're happy Andrew." She looked on with hope.

"So are you suggesting that we won't be struggling as much, therefore our love won't get stronger?"

"No, I mean…well…"

Gently holding her face, "I'll have you know it isn't going to be easy staying away from you during the week only having you during the weekends and vacations when you study."

"Are you saying you rather me just be your full time wife?"

"Yes…No…God…I mean, it's your dream to become a doctor. I could never stand in your way. It's for the best. It will only be for a short time. I can wait, knowing that I'm yours."

"You really do love me?" she let out emotionally.

"I married you didn't I?" kissing her assuredly.

"It's just that our love has always been… _sweet_. Ma's and Pa's are more…_obvious_, and…and I wonder…I mean well…."

"Is that what's bothering you? You think our love lack's passion?" He moved in enticingly close with a mission in mind.

"I…I don't know," feeling apprehensively. "I don't know what to expect. I just wonder how Ma and Pa managed to be so happy despite everything and being so different."

"Are you_ frighten_…_Colleen_…_of passion_? " his hand slowly but agonizingly trialed up her torso to hesitantly cup her, surprisingly showing her another side of him and for the first time something deliciously exploded within her and she craved for more. She was stunned at the new sensation and just stared dumbfounded.

"Do you even know what it is Colleen?" Andrew began to delicately knead them, nibbling an ear. Something he has never done before, and she heard a hungry sigh escaped her as he further caressed seductively her body, this time making her release a satisfactory moan.

"Music to my ear," he softly uttered.

"It is..?" she breathlessly let out, wondering what was happening to her, but liked allowing herself to get lost in the whirlwind.

"What you're feeling now…that's_ passion_…just go with it, loose yourself in it. More?" He all but begged and dripped with passion eyeing her nod invitingly lightheaded, before claiming her mouth in the most sensuous of kisses he has ever given her, his tongue slithering through her lips claiming her mouth in an ultimate exploration as their tongues mated for the first time. Then he unwillingly broke the kiss, both grasping for air, surprising them both.

"Andrew…that was…that was….," still in a trance.

"Passion!" he welled up.

As though suddenly being possessed, he urgently pulled her up, and boldly thrashed her body to his catching her off guard. "You feel that against your belly?"

"I…I…Yyyesss…," startled and tongued tide from the new awakening. "Feels…feels so…_alive_...,"whispering the last word_. _The idea alarmed her only knowing how calm they normally were in her apprenticeship with Dr. Mike. This was the first time she was feeling one and it wasn't calm at all, and immediately buried her head into him trembling.

"That's for you. That's how much passion you make me feel, that it grows for you." Then holding and kissing the side of her face to ease her, "Don't be alarmed my love. I promise to be as gentle as you want until you get use to it." She nodded, embarrassedly, yet lovingly, then he drove in for another heated kiss and she willingly opened up for him, pleasing him all the more. His hands now freely roamed with more confident, pulling down one side of her dress off the shoulder, and began to have his fill moving provocatively deeper and further down her chest while she moaned out loudly.

A plate of food was heard crashing to the ground, followed by a female loud "Gasp," and a male strong, "Whoa." The now fervor startled couple looked on in embarrassment. The clumsy young groom quickly covered his mortified new bride with his body awkwardly straightening her dress.

The shock first wore off Sully, and he hurriedly dragged a stunned Michaela away from the ardent love scene taking her away from prying eyes knowing how his wife would be profusely flushed in front of a curious crowd if they were to go back. They found themselves alone under some trees, and he waited for the shock to wear off his beloved as she covered her face with her hands.

"Sully…I feel terrible to have intruded on them."

"Don't worry about it. It's only natural. They just got married and are eager. We were bound to see them a bit more…_passionate_."

"I didn't expect that. They've always seemed so…so..." she looked up.

"_Calm_—never let that fool ya. The quietest can be more explosive."

Michaela now looked more amused. "Like you?"

With a slide grin easing up, "And the most headstrong can be more enthusiastic," then winked, causing them to let out a round of giggles crumbling into each other.

"I feel confident now that I know they will have a happy marriage," embracing him Michaela revealed, finally the awkwardness wearing off.

"Like us…?"

"Like us…" she drew out longingly engaging his eyes.

With a twinkle in his eyes, "Didn't it sort of…_inspire_… ya?"

"Sully…!" she feigned annoyance. "How could you be thinking of that now?" whispering as though they were among on lookers, and he just had to chuckle as she continued. "It's their day."

"Soooo…what does that have to do with us? We're allowed to be… _happy_...too." He grinned, finally making her smiled knowingly at him. "Look up…the moon is on us now…I think it's begging me to do a bit of howling and you to purr some."

"Sullyyyy…you're being incorrigible!" playfully swatting his arm.

"Good. It's working?" and gathered hungrily her into his arms.

Michaela mischievously squirmed away; making Sully drooled eagerly trailing her bewitching lead as she drew alluringly further behind the trees in a come hither manner. Of course, he followed like a bee after honey for the sultriest of kisses and then some from his lady love putting them near the edge and dying to get home—of which they did, not soon enough after they excused themselves once the reception came to a close.

It was a wonderful way to end a blissful day with a couple of pairs on happy high notes, lost in their love.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read. I hope you like. If not, I appriciate whatever advise to improve. So what you think of Andrew now? Shocking! LOL! Of course never will be Sully. LOL!**


End file.
